BS1-01
Statistics Geography For as long as any sentient has known, BS1-01 has been wracked by storms that are so violent they have left the planet's surface totally smooth. These storms rage with enough energy that the Galactic Council has stationed several work crews in subterranean bases to collect the power with lightning condensors and temporary wind turbines, and this collected electricity powers half the Empire. The pressure and sheer heat of the planet's atmosphere has left the subterranean make up of the planet worthwhile to mine, with precious stones in large amounts, at the cost of any basic resources. Many corps make a lucrative sideline in mining these gems and selling them, but they still focus on the electricity generation, as that's where the big credits are. Politics What started as a basic democracy very swiftly became so totally corrupt that the small number of corporate members took over. They swiftly axed the rest of the group and, within half a century, several buyouts, bribes and fatal "accidents" left Ardan Cantrall, head of the Wetheral Electricity Conglomerate, as the sole policy maker and representitive of the Galactic Council on the planet. After a few generations of the Galactic Council sending a group to name the next successor upon the previous Representitive's death, Representitive Prezlex Feen pushed through a law that allowed himself to name his own successor. The Galactic Council made a show of resisting but, as long as the energy flowed, they didn't really care. The current ruler, Representitive Asha Feen, believes in allowing her people to do whatever they want as long as targets are met; drugs, prostitution and booze are all permitted, even murder is allowed in legalised death matches. As much as her people love her, the money and power that the electricity farms pull in make the position of Representitive very tempting for many people, and she is the target of the most assassination attempts of anyone in the galaxy. Her current major rivals are almost all corporate henchmen who want to broaden their wallets; among them Fahr Leuis, CEO of Galactic Power Industries, Jasmin Prisley, CEO of Longlife Inc. and Rizard Smyth, Chairman of Sunspot PS. These three trillionaires are in a heated underground war with both the Representitive and each other for control of the planet, with corporate espionage, sabotage and assassinations being a daily occurence. Technology The high level of electromagnetism in BS1-01's atmosphere makes quite a lot of the best technology in the galaxy unreliable at best on BS1-01's surface. To combat this, the common technology of the planet is analogous to late 19th century Earth's, with steam-power and windmills replacing true fusion drives. Especially shielded shuttles ferry people and messages to stations above the atmosphere that connect to the rest of the Galaxy. Local Customs On BS1-01, your corp is your life - you wake up in your corp-assigned bed, eat your corp-assigned protein bars, go to work in your corp-assigned job and then have fun at corp-controlled entertainment venues. This acceptance of what is considered quite a structured way of life is considered quite odd by the rest of the galaxy, but the population of BS1-01 consider this totally normal. Galactic Links BS1-01 is ten weeks' flight from BS1-02, and less than a weeks' journey from the Shunt Point that leads into the Sector. While it's a long way from the rest of the Systems in the area, it's relative closeness to the rest of the galaxy has made it a reliable stop-off point for long-range traders.